ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ayapec
Ayapec Battle Mechanics Just messed around with him today on BLU, seems the mechanics he follows are fairly simple. Based on my own experiences and watching a number of videos to corroborate my theory, I've noticed that Ayapec has a very simple A.I. And follows a very specific routine based off two patterns. The Patterns are: A) uses Scissor Guard followed by Metallic Body. (Under 50% HP, he adds in Bubble Curtain for a shell effect, casting either before or after Scissor Guard/. Metallic Body has ALWAYS been used last). He ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS initiates the battle by using this. And, B) he will use a number of successive Bubble Showers (beginning with 3), where each use gets cumulatively more powerful than the last. He will use these 8-seconds apart, and there doesn't appear to be any method to prevent their usage outside of triggering a !!. Kiting, Sudden Lunge's stun, and various forms of Paralyze doesn't appear to interrupt his chains. I tried running out of range, but he hit me with bubble shower while i was 23+ units away and counting. Haven't yet tried sleep. When he's spawned, he immediately uses Phase A, and when he gets TP again, he'll follow with Phase B (Bubble Shower x 3). He then does Phase A, followed by Phase B (Bubble Shower x4). Then Phase A, followed by Phase B (Bubble Shower x5). Then Phase A, followed Phase B (Bubble Shower x6), Then Phase A, followed Phase B (Bubble Shower x7). (This is the highest I've seen it go before either the mob (or the party) dies. But I presume it continues higher. ) Basically, the first Shower in Phase B will always be weakest, did around 304 dmg depending on how buffed you are. The 6th cast in a row did 962 dmg. Over 3x the total damage of the first cast. (Note, these numbers are for a 99BLU/RUN, with barwater, MDB II, shell V (trust), Sulpor*2 + Plunfg, Barrier Tusk, a fuck ton of INT, and a good chunk of MDT and MDB in gear.) From the samples of DMG i've seen and witnessed in videos, the damage mechanic is as follows: the first cast is just does standard damage (x), (i.e. damage you see in the log), Successive uses are then multiplied by a step-bonus, per cast, in increments of 25% of the Standard damage. the first is x + (x * 0), or 1x the 2nd is x + (x *.25); or 1.25x the third is x * (x *.5); or 1.5x the 4th is x * (x *.75); or 1.75x the 5th is x * (x *1); or 2x (at this point, the spell will be do double damage.) the 6th is x * (x *1.25); or 2.25x ... In this video, you'll note the PLD Tracker repeatedly takes damages 297, 371, 445, and 519 297 = (297 + 297*0) = 297 371 = (297 + 297*.25) = 371 445 =(297 + 297*..5) = 445 519 =(297 + 297*.75) = 519 the next damage he should take is 594 (297*2), and at 6:38, he takes, exactly that amount. Ayapec's spells CAN get a day/wx proc. And the step-bonus WILL be added to that. so it would be critDmg + stepbonus. Due to the multiple chances of a wx proc, fighting this mob on Watersday, or in rain/squalls weather is not advised in the least. This video shows Ayapec scoring greater than expected damages with Bubble Shower on a Lizard pet, on lightning day, in dbl lightning weather. Hence my claim he has at least some innate magic crit rate. Outside of that, he follows normal mob TP rules (i.e. needs 3000 TP above 75% HP, 2000TP above 50%, and 1000tp below 25% w/e the hell it is Happy Hunting. -- Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 22:42, February 1, 2016 (UTC)﻿